


Паноптикум

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>бета: daana</p>
    </blockquote>





	Паноптикум

**Author's Note:**

> бета: daana

  
_Каждый товарищ становится наблюдающим_  
И. Бентам, "Паноптикум"

Полковник Вонг уверен, что контролирует Сивиллу. Испорченных дронов в его распоряжении гораздо меньше, чем указано в ежеквартальных запросах. Якобы выведенных из строя – его специалисты чинят, перепрошивают и прячут. Их уже больше тысячи в секретных ангарах – амфибий, вертолетов, танков. Он не нападает на Японию только потому, что пока рано открывать второй фронт. Японцы, разумеется, догадываются об этом – для того и нужны повстанцы. Полковник Вонг разводит их, как крыс, тщательно заботясь о постоянном количестве поголовья, на котором его войска тренируются обращаться с чужой техникой.  
С пустоглазой куклой, занимающей кресло председателя, он всегда безупречно вежлив, с покойниками не спорят. Японцы проиграли в тот день, когда сделали ставку на суперкомпьютер. Ни одна машина не умеет воевать сама.

Десмонд Рутаганда уверен, что контролирует Вонга. Слишком потомственного военного, чтобы открыть хоть одну книгу сложнее устава. Вместо того чтобы играть в солдатиков в детстве – полковник изучал тактику преодоления пересеченной местности. Теперь радуется, как ребенок, чужим стреляющим игрушкам. Распихивает их по ящикам, чтобы тайно любоваться по ночам. Романтический ужин с Николасом Вонгом: минус пятый этаж, на заваленном картами столе, едва поместившемся между «Кали» и «Индрой», – бутылка бренди и два пузатых стакана. Разговаривая, он брезгливо смотрит сквозь, любая фраза звучит как инструкция, подлежащая незамедлительному исполнению.  
Рутаганда не пьет бренди, поэтому уходит трезвым и злым. Пожалуй, пора показать маленькому диктатору, что самую большую ошибку он совершил, согласившись убить отца.

Профессор Сайга уверен, что контролирует руандийского наемника. Он уладил проблемы с подключением к сети, теперь все идет по плану. Как и любой минимально образованный житель третьего мира, Рутаганда считает свой внутренний мир сверхсложным. Сайга кормит его уместными цитатами с руки, приправляя их осторожной лестью для лучшего усвоения. Местный житель колоний, пишет профессор в приват анонимного форума, смеется про себя каждый раз, когда замечает намек на сравнение с животным миром. Выпив, Рутаганда с большим количеством ошибок клянется стереть с лица земли то одно, то другое, и вытащить из проклятой тюрьмы своего белого друга, конечно.  
Сайга с наслаждением подбрасывает дров под южно-азиатский котел, но не горит желанием предупреждать Рутаганду о том, кто обычно первым всплывает кверху брюхом в кипящей воде.

Мика уверена, что контролирует профессора. Она узнала, как он подключается к анонимным серверам из реабилитационного центра, про эту их подпольную сделку с Сион. Но Мика умная, она никому ничего не сказала. Даже директору Касей. Все в Бюро считают ее идиоткой. Слишком неопытной, слишком наивной. Теперь, каждую ночь читая чужую переписку, она следит за тем, как большая шахматная партия приближается к эндшпилю. На доске остается все меньше фигур, но у Мики уже заготовлены три варианта разговора с Сайгой. Первый, если он решит сотрудничать. Второй, если он решит отмолчаться. Третий, если он решит хитрить. Она знает его лучше, чем знала лучшую подругу. Она даже готова переспать с ним, если это понадобится.  
Ни один мужчина старше сорока не верит в то, что его может обыграть вчерашняя школьница. Мика выключает монитор и улыбается своему отражению. Ее тон в последнее время такой стабильный, почти прозрачный.

Акане уверена, что контролирует инспектора Симоцуки. Она не злая, как считает Сион, и не глупая, как говорит Яей. Она просто очень маленькая, очень испугавшаяся девочка, которой не дали по-человечески повзрослеть. Теперь приходится приручать ее, как бельчонка. В детстве у Акане была такая игрушка: следовало насыпать крошки сперва под деревом, затем все ближе и ближе к подоконнику. В конце осмелевший бельчонок с распушенным хвостом сидел у изголовья кровати и помахивал лапкой. С Микой очень сложно иногда, но Акане следит за голосом и всегда улыбается. Даже когда хочется кричать. Даже когда очень-очень, нет сил как хочется.  
Мика – хорошая, просто она еще об этом не знает.

Сивилла уверена, что контролирует Акане. Предоставляет ей свободу и ответственность в количестве чуть большем, чем Акане способна принять. Наблюдает за тем, как она меняется. Человеческая психика хрупкая, но крайне гибкая конструкция. Сильное давление ломает ее, осторожное – растягивает границы допустимого. Возможно, когда-нибудь инспектор Цунемори станет хорошей сто шестьдесят пятой. Возможно, до пенсии останется умеренно непослушным исполнителем. Такие тоже нужны, кто-то должен оставаться человеком.  
Благодаря Акане Сивилла контролирует Мику. Контролирует Сайгу. Контролирует Рутаганду. Контролирует Вонга.  
Таким образом, Сивилла контролирует себя.


End file.
